


Battle of Hogwarts: Dark Side Crack

by cherrycolaxo (SlytherinPrefect05)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Sirius Black lives so we can laugh at him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/cherrycolaxo
Summary: Sirius Blacks daughter introduces her boyfreind at the battle of hogwarts.Kind of CrackKind of Sirius bashing
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Stellera Black
Kudos: 1





	Battle of Hogwarts: Dark Side Crack

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)

The faces of the people on the light side appeared in permanent shock as the dark army marched orderly onto the battle field in contrast to the rag tag bunch of children on the light side. 

The dark army spilt down the middle as Stellera Black, estranged daughter of Sirius Black, walked down the middle in a black cloak and hood. 

The light army seemed captivated by the display. As I finally got to the front I removed my cloak and I heard loud gasps from the light bunch which I knew the dark took delight in, especially aunt Bella, who was currently jumping for joy at my display and what she knew would come next. They planned this gaint fuck you to her father together and it was finally time to act it out. 

"Hello Father" said Stellera 

"Stella?! What are you doing come here right now!" 

This craked up a few people on the darkside which enranged Sirius even more. Well he didn't know what was coming to him. 

"Sooooo Father I thought now would be the perfect time for you to meet my boyfriend!" 

The light looked incredously at me. 

"Welcome my lovely boyfriend and leader to our people.... Tom Riddle... The Dark Lord!" 

The light side looked in shock and Sirius even fainted so without further ado the dark side took advantage of their shock and easily defeated them.


End file.
